Мало тебя (song)
(In Cyrillic: Мало Тебя, translated as Little of You/Not Enough of You) is a song recorded by Serebro. The original version was recorded with Anastasia, while the second one has Dasha's voice. Lyrics Cyrillic= Не открывая замки, я буду вспоминать, Как горели огни и от любви умирать. Может, рядом с тобой нам было хорошо, Что-то там за спиной меня так обожгло. Pre-Chorus: Нежное обними, нежно я опять, Мою руку возьми, чтобы вместе упасть. И в объятиях твоих так хочу я дышать, Не могу без тебя и не могу ждать. 2x: Я схожу с ума, мне мало-мало-мало, Мне мало-мало-мало тебя, знаю я сама. Мне мало-мало-мало Мне мало-мало-мало тебя И я тебе прошепчу сейчас, глаза закрой, И тихонечко в такт мне на ушко напой. Эта тихая дрожь, но я же не одна, Даже если всё ложь, так будет не всегда. Pre-Chorus: Нежное обними, нежно я опять, Мою руку возьми, чтобы вместе упасть. И в объятиях твоих так хочу я дышать, Не могу без тебя и не могу ждать. 2x: Я схожу с ума, мне мало-мало-мало, Мне мало-мало-мало тебя, знаю я сама. Мне мало-мало-мало Мне мало-мало-мало тебя. Я схожу с ума. Я схожу с ума Мне мало-мало-мало, Мне мало-мало-мало, Мне мало-мало-мало, Мне мало-мало-мало тебя. 2x: Я схожу с ума, мне мало-мало-мало, Мне мало-мало-мало тебя, знаю я сама. Мне мало-мало-мало Мне мало-мало-мало тебя. |-|Transliteration= Ne otkryvaja zamki, ja budu vspominat' Kak goreli ogni, i ot ljubvi umirat' Mozhet, rjadom s toboj nam bylo horosho Chto-to tam za spinoj menja tak obozhglo Pre-Chorus: Nezhnye obnimi, nezhno ja opjat' Moju ruku voz'mi, chtoby vmeste upast' I v objatijah tvoih tak hochu ja dyshat' Ne mogu bez tebja i ne mogu zhdat' 2x: Ja shozhu s uma, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja Znaju ja sama, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja I ja tebe proshepchu, sejchas glaza zakroj I tihonechko v takt mne na ushko napoj Jeta tihaja drozh', no ja zhe ne odna Dazhe esli vsjo - lozh', tak budet ne vsegda Pre-Chorus: Nezhnye "obnimi", nezhno ja opjat' Moju ruku voz'mi, chtoby vmeste upast' I v objatijah tvoih tak hochu ja dyshat' Ne mogu bez tebja i ne mogu zhdat' 2x: Ja shozhu s uma, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja Znaju ja sama, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja Ja shozhu s uma, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja Znaju ja sama, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja Ja shozhu s uma Ja shozhu s uma Mne malo-malo-malo, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo, mne malo-malo-malo tebja 2x: Ja shozhu s uma, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja Znaju ja sama, mne malo-malo-malo Mne malo-malo-malo tebja |-|Translation = Without opening the locks I'll remember The way fires were burning and we were dying of love Maybe near to you I used to feel myself good Something behind of me scorched me so strong Pre-Chorus: Sweet embraces, I am sweet again Take my hand that we can fall together I wish breathe in your arms so mush I can't live without you and I can't wait 2x: I'm driving crazy, it's not enough for me Not enough of you I know it myself, it's not enough for me Not enough of you I'll whisper to you, close your eyes now And gently sing in my ear along with me The soft tremble, but I'm not alone Even if it's all of lie - it will be not forever Pre-Chorus: Sweet embraces, I am sweet again Take my hand that we fall together I wish breathe in your arms so mush I can't live without you and I can't wait I'm driving crazy I'm driving crazy It's not enough for me, it's not enough for me It's not enough for me, it's not enough for me 2x: I'm driving crazy, it's not enough for me Not enough of you I know it myself, it's not enough for me Not enough of you Category:Russian songs Category:Non-album tracks Category:Songs written by Olga Seryabkina